Drabbles
by Eldaya
Summary: Drabbles! Pequeñas situaciones de las que puede salir una historia..
1. Howler

Snape miró el Howler que latía sobre su mesa, ansioso por gritar la noticia que llevaba dentro.

De un azul eléctrico y ribeteado con hilo dorado, sólo llevaba una inicial como firma : G.

Snape, ceñudo, se sentó en la silla, y abrió el howler, que temblaba de impaciencia.

Maldita sea! - una voz de muchachaba gritaba enfurruñada - has vuelto a dejarme colgada! Eres un desastre en la cama! Me voy con Ron ; él sí es un hombre! - y, deshaciéndose en virutas de papel, el howler desapareció ante sus ojos.

Te mereces un castigo por esto... - susurró Snape fijando la vista en la menuda figura que se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

Ven Aquí! - ordenó con un grito atronador.

Avanzó hacia él, y, sumisa, se apoyó en la mesa, pegando el torso a la fría madera y mostrando sus prominentes nalgas.

Ah! - gimió, al notar el azote de la mano de Snape, que se tomaba su tiempo para castigarla...

Sus mejillas, adientes y ruborizadas, competían con el fuego de sus cabellos, que, desordenados, arañaban su piel...


	2. Una noche de luna llena

Una noche de luna llena

Sabin, sentada en su balancín de madera, viejo y roído, dormitaba en un sueño inconstante, entreabriendo los ojos en cortos intervalos.

Se sentía intranquila ; a pesar de que aquél día había sido igual de rutinario que los que lo habían precedido, algo en el aire la había llevado a pensar que algo no marchaba bien.

Un ruido procedente de su flanco la hizo despertar de golpe ; clavó su mirada en unos matorrales, y se levantó de un salto, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

AH! - gritó con voz débil, el matorral se había movido imperceptiblemente.

Asustada, un escalofrío la recorrió cuando dos ojos la miraron ; apenas un brillo rojizo cruzó la maleza y se hundió en sus pupilas ; segundos después, desapareció.

Otro estremecimiento, y de entre el ramaje apareció un brazo, que cayó al suelo, inerte.

Sabin, con voz ahogada, llamó a su marido, y con paso trémulo se acercó donde ya no parecía haber rastro de vida.

Se acuclilló frente a la maleza, y tomó suavemente la mano fría.

Apartó las hojas y ramas y, tras un grito de sorpresa, gritó en dirección a la casa.

Birac! - un hombre fornido y cuarentón salió de la casa, con un azadón en la mano.

La miró ceñudo, y se acercó a ela con paso vigoroso.

Qué quieres, mujer? - preguntó, sosteniendo el azadón en alto.

Ella no dijo nada, sinó que apartó la maleza para que su marido pudiera ver.

Santos del cielo!- Es... - dejó caer el apero, y se arrodilló al lado de su señora, abriéndose paso con los brazosp or el matojo, para recuperar lo que había al otro lado.

Un pequeño niño, enjuto y recigido sobre sí mismo, los miraba con los ojos entornadosm, suplicante.

Sin fuerzas, agotado y con los labios agrietados, lleno de arañazos y signos de pelea ; los miró, apenado, tras lo cual cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sopor.

Lupin...- susurró el pequeño entre sueños.

La pareja se miró desconcertada, y sacaron al niño de allí, llevandolo en brazos el hombre, cogiéndolo de la mano la mujer.

Entraron en la casa, sin mirar a la monstruosa luna, que, a sus espaldas, parecía augurarles una desgracia...


	3. Un beso robado

Un beso robado

Hermione dejó caer el vestido sobre su piel morena, observando cómo contrastaba la palidez del vestido contra su piel oliva.

Sonrió inocentemente, gustándose, e imaginando la cara que pondría Ron cuando la viera así.

De pronto, alguien entró tras el minúsculo biombo donde se estaba cambiando, y fué muy tarde para reaccionar : unos ojos grises la miraron con deseo, y al momento se encontró acorralada contra la pared ; mientras le sujetaban los brazos la besaron apasionadamente, y no puedo ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia, tal fué sus orpresa.

Tras aquél bso con sabor a sandía, se separaron de ella, y aquellos ojos grises volvieron a mirarla, esta vez detenidamente y desafiante.

Del cuello de la camisa semiabierta colgaba la corbata del uniforme de los que asistían a su colegio, pero las ranjas de color no eran las esperadas; el verde y plata se entrecruzaban en finas franjas, y supo que era un enemigo.

Ofuscada, quiso gritarle, pero el rubio se echó otra vez sobre ella para sellar su grito con un húmedo beso, y, tras eso, volvió a desaparecer tras el biombo, con una malévola sonrisa en su boca...


	4. Severus

Severus! - llamó alegremente la joven morena, que echó a correr hacia él en cuanto le vió.

Se echó en sus brazos, colgandose de su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Niña! Estate quieta! - la reprendió Snape, divertido.

Eeeeesqueeee... - suspiró la chica - te echo tanto de menos! - y se volvió a apretar contra su pecho.

Severus, con algo más de color en las mejillas, sonrió tímidamente, mirando a diestro y siniestro para comprobar que estaban realmente solos, y, apresandola en un abrazo, la besó en el cuello, haciendo que la criatura se estremeciera.

Ronroneó como un gatito, buscando sus labios y besándole.

Mmmmmhh... - gimió ella al sentir sus besos.

Al poco se separaron, y la chica le miró a los ojos detenidamente.

Prométeme una cosa! - exclamó Severus la miró con curiosidad, asintiendo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Quiero que siempre estés conmigo! - susurró en voz baja, algo avergonzada.

Snape sintió un escalofrío al oírla quiso asentir, pero, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que jamás podría cumplir aquella promesa.

Se limitó a besarla, atento a la pequeña lucecita de alarma que restallaba en su cabeza.

Molesto, cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazándola, sin querer pensar en el futuro cercano que lo aguardaba...


	5. Padrino

Ooooooh!... Qué pequeño! - exclamó emocionado Sirius, al coger entre sus manos a su ahijado. Miraa! Pero si está abriendo los ojos! Y mira cómo me coge del dedo! Qué gracioso!

Sirius se sentó en el mullido sofá, ccon sumo cuidado de no asustar ni hcer daño al bebé, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

James y Lilly lo miraron con ternura, apoyada ella en el pecho de su marido, que estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón donde Lilly descansaba.

Sirius parecía un niño ; con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa infantil en los labios, besaba la manita del niño, mientras le susurraba en voz baja su nombre, que habían elegido entre los tres.

Haaarryyyy! - aquél era el nombre con el que lo habían bautizado - Haaarryyyy! - seguía susurrando, acariciando la frente del pequeño, con ansias de llevárselo consigo.

Sirius! Se te cae la baba! jijiji... - rió Lilly, contenta por la reacción de su amigo, que se conformó con dirigirle una tímida sonrisa, sin quitar la vista del bebé.

Sabes? Estoy seguro de que hará grandes cosas! - exclamó Sirius, mientras lo acercaba a su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos, quedándose los dos dormidos al amparo del afable calor del otro.

Lilly y James se miraron con complicidad, agradeciendo aquél pedazo de felicidad.


	6. Sir Cadogan

Sir Cadogan

Sir Cadogan andaba como siempre tras la Dama Gorda, que, eufórica, cantaba palabras de amor mientras los estudiantes daban patentes muestras de dolor encefálico.

Intentaban taparse los oídos con los dedos, mientras corrían alejándose de allí ; sabían que no era posible volver a sus habitaciones hasta que Sir Cadogan dejara sola a la dama, que se volvía entonces menos dura de oído a las llamadas de aquellos que querían atravesar el cuadro.

La dama, sonriente y jugando con su pelo, le cantaba estrofas arrítmicas, y Sir Cadogan, con su extraño paladar, las saboreaba con los ojos cerrados, sentado descuidadamente sobre el mullido cojín que usaba la dama para comodarse.

De pronto, la dama dejó de cantar, y, enfurruñada, se aclaró la garganta mientras se frotaba vigorosamente los brazos.

- Cerrad la ventana! Quereis que me quede afónica? - gritó, volviendose hacia el origen de la corriente de aire.

Se le escapó un grito, y se pegó a Sir Cadogan, al que zarandeó para que se despertase de su habitual estado ausente.

Unos ojos enrojecidos brillaban maliciosamente, mirando fijamente al caballero de oxidada armadura, que, de un respingo, se puso en pie, intentando esconderse tras la dama, que lo empujaba hacia el fantasma que acababa de aparecer.

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, y la armadura chirrió ante el brusco gesto del caballero que, de una zancada, se enfrentó a la neblina.

- No habeis sido invitado, así que abandonad este cuadro! - exclamó Sir Cadogan, intentando parecer valeroso.

A escasos centímetros de su rostro los labios céreos del barón sibilaron, y en un susurro apenas audible sentenció :

- Esta noche tendrás tu castigo. Yo te enseñaré con quién debes estar... - y a los pocos segundos, y para que no hubieran suspicacias, dijo vboz en grito :

- No se preocupe, Cadigan, nadie en su sano juicio desearía estar junto a dos fantasmas tan desesperados. Sólo que, ah, me estaban dando asco, y he venido a poner algo de orden. Adios.

Sin más, el Barón Sanguinario avanzó hacia ellos, y, atravesandoles, se hundió en el muro, dejando una estela de algo brillante y viscoso en la roca húmeda.

La Dama Gorda ahogó un grito de rabia, y miró al caballero nebuloso, reclamando justicia, que ya estaba mascullando amenazas contra el sanguinolento.

Sir Cadogan, tembloroso y asustado, dirigió una sonrisa de circunstancias a la Dama Gorda, y, con una reverencia, se despidió de ella con una vaga excusa ; atravesó el muro por el que había desaparecido el sangriento fantasma, y, lamentandose de su desgracia y de los celos exagerados del Barón, se deslizó por el pasadizo, en busca de su amante...


	7. Aliento

Snape lloraba lágrimas de sal, con la vista fija en la oscuridad a través del cristal.

Emboscado en una esquina de la habitación, se mantenía estático, sin dar caso al tiempo, que pasaba lánguidamente mientras sus recuerdos se escurrían de su mente.

Aún oía el grito en su cabeza ; un destello y un profundo silencio tras un golpe sordo, y la imagen que ardía en su imaginación y de la cual nunca más se iba a poder librar.

Sollozó amargamente, tragandose el dolor y la hiel, deseando tenerla a su lado a cada segundo.

Cerró los ojos, dando un último adiós a aquél perfume, aquél cabello, aquél rostro...

Lily... - susurró Snape por última vez, sabiendo que la iba a recordar hasta el último de sus alientos.


	8. Serás un pedazo de esa estrella?

Remus, sentado en la orilla de la cama, sollozaba con la cabeza entre sus manos, mojadas por el llanto.

Le dolía el pecho terriblemente, y, abatido, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón, sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos, como si temiera mirar alrededor tras la pérdida de su amigo.

La ventana, abierta, dejó entrar una brisa suave, preñada de olor a cedro, madera y algo sin descifrar, y un suave susurro le hizo brincar el corazón.

Dejó de llorar de súbito, atento a aquél ruido, y fué entonces cuando le escuchó.

Remus... - su voz, ruda, maltrecha pero afable y llena de humanidad ¡áun! lo sobresaltó, y, retirando de golpe las manos de su cara, le vió, a pocos centímetros de él, rozando el techo de la cama de dosel que hacía tanto tiempo había memorizado el cuerpo de su amigo.

Te quiero, amigo mío - sin saber porqué, ésto le dolió - y, ¡¡ me pone muy triste que llores por mí !... - la figura, resplandeciente y cambiante, le sonreía plácidamente, dueño del descanso eterno.

Remus lloró como un niño, intentando abrazar y tocar a lo que ya sólo era una esencia, que se había deslizado entre el tapiz de la vida y la muerte para volver a verle.

No llores... - susurró con voz gutural, aunque reconocible, el joven Sirius Black, que lo miraba desde cierta altura - No debes olvidar tu vida, ni descuidar aquellos que te rodean y que dependen de tí.

Sin dejar de mutar, Sirius dejó el cuerpo de su adolescencia hasta regresar a sus primeros años de vida, aún con los ojos llenos de experiencia y algo de dolor.

Con una última mirada, extremadamente amorosa, le susurró un adiós sin palabras, y poco a poco se fué desvaneciendo en el aire, tras una estela de brillantes y pequeñas perlas de luz...

Una última risotada de infante cruzó el aire, astillando el corazón de Lupin, que, a pesar de entender la despedida, no podía fingir su dolor.

Está bien... sólo te lloraré hoy... mi viejo amigo... - sollozó, sonriendo por aquél inesperado adiós.


	9. Menta

Hermione sollozaba, inquieta, hecha un ovillo en un rincón.

Sentada en un peldaño de la escalera principal, apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, gimiendo.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, y la rodeó con unos fuertes brazos. El aroma a madera y menta le mareó por un momento, y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada dura de aquél chico que, en el intento de tratarla con dulzur, resultaba de lo más patoso.

- ¿Qué te passsa, Herrrmione? - preguntó con voz áspera y cascada, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo un llanto.

- No llorrresss... - desesperado, intentó recoger sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, acariciando sus mejillas tosca pero suavemente.

Y de pronto, Hermione se quedó sin hálito. Sorprendentemente, los labios que la estaban besando no eran ásperos ni amargos. eran suaves, cálidos, incluso dulces...

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar lentamente por aquél beso, dibujando en su mente la figura del chico espigado que tanto la hacía llorar...


	10. Hambre

Hambre

Un burbujeo brotaba de la herida en el cuello del pobre desgraciado que yacía en el pasto, con la cara desencajada por el horror y un ademán de muñeco desmanejado.

Un ronroneo, y hundió el hocico con ansia en el líquido aún caliente y pegajoso, y gruñó de placer, lamiendo y alimentandose, llenando su vientre de calidez.

Aúlla, irguiendose sobre sus patas delanteras y cerrando las pequeñas rendijas que eran sus ojos, olisqueando el aire preñado del aroma dulzón de la muerte y la vida.

De pronto, mira hacia el costado ; un ruido sordo quiebra el silencio, y se agazapa junto a un arbusto. Tal vez alguien le vió...

Nada más. Ni un movimiento furtivo, ni un grito de horror.

Vuelve a enderezarse sobre sus patas, y se aleja del cuerpo sin vida, desapareciendo entre los matojos de aquél bosque.

Se gira y mira con preocupación, un ruido emerge de entre unos matorrales, dispuestos a lo largo de la carretera secundaria por la que habían enlazado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una figura alta, bien vestida y con un leve renqueo en la pierna, aparece de entre los matojos, atusandose el pelo y el traje.

- ¡Lupin! estaba empezando a preocuparme por tí... ¿Te ha snetado bien el paseo?... - la voz tililante de Hermione preguntó con curiosidad y suspicacia.

- No te preocupes... ya no estoy mareado... - sonrió a la chica y a los ocupantes de la vieja caravana con la que habían querido salir de "excursión", emulando a los muggles.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolisllo, y limpió con él la comisura de sus labios, negando todo rastro de... sangre...


	11. Narcissa's baby

- Narcissa, debemos dejar de vernos... Lo mejor para tí es que nadie lo sepa.

Arrugó la capa al sentarse frente a la mujer, que lo miraba desafiante, con ojos azules y rostro impávido.

De pronto, se abalanzó a los pies del hombre, besando sus manos, suplicante.

- Severus.. por favor... no digas eso... - con voz llorosa, besaba sus fuertes manos, intentando reblandecer su corazón.

- Narcissa... no voy a repetírtelo... - acarició la melena de la mujer, que caía caprichosamente sobre sus hombros.

Alzó su cara para que le mirase a los ojos, y algo parecido a una tímida sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, aunque en segundos desapareció.

- Tienes que vivir tu vida. Una vida en la que alguien como yo no puede estar.

- Pero! draco necesita...

- Necesita un padre! Y Lucius lo será! - espetó, mirándola con ojos fríos.

- Pero... es tuyo... - susurró inaudiblemente, sabiendo la batalla perdida...

Sin más, Severus se puso en pie, ayudando a Narcissa, que llevó su mano a su vientre, acariciando a su pequeño amor.

La besó, más tierno de lo que debería, y la miró a los ojos sin pestañear.

- Adiós...


	12. El mejor de mis alumnos

Severus rió como un niño, y resultó extraño.

Tan extraño, que aquél adolescente sintió un escalofrío de temor en su nuca.

Aún así, se acercó a él, tentativamente.

El profesor, tantas veces distante y frío, parecía en aquél momento totalmente opuesto.

Deshinibido, dejó caer la capa al suelo, y se estiró sobre la cama con un gesto felino.

Desabrochó dos botones de su habitual camisa, y le miró con ansias.

- Ven! - ordenó, estirandose cómodamente sin dejar de mirarle.

Susurró palabras que ni él ni el hombre escucharon, y se delsizó lentamente sobre las sábanas, como una bestezuela en celo...

Paró cerca de su entrepierna, y mordió el botón que afirmaba el pantalón del profesor, mirándole rabiosamente.

Él rió, y con voz ronca, le susurró lo que deseaba.

Alargó la mano hacia su cojín, metiendola por debajo, y sacó un potecillo pequeño, lleno de un líquido viscoso y malva.

- Mira... mermelada de grosella... tu favorita, pequeño... ¿quieres usarla?...

Abrió el pote, vertiendo sobre su vientre desnudo el contenido, y el chico relamió parte, entre risas y jadeos.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... - insinuó, posando la palma de la mano rugosa sobre aquél cabello tan suave, dirigiendolo con un movimiento sinuoso hacia su pelvis.

Entreabrió los ojos, observando la maraña de pelo rubio que se escondía allí abajo, moviendose en vaivenes cada vez más intensos.

- Oh... - gimió el maestro, notando los jugosos labios rodeando su miembro - draco... resultaste el mejor de mis alumnos...


End file.
